I Asked First
by CarbyLivesOn
Summary: Short little fic... For the time being, anyway... Set right after A Boy Falling Out Of The Sky. My own special twist on the ending of the episode, and I guess in turn the show.
1. The Question

Here's a short story that I got the idea for after rewatching some of my old favorite season 9 carby episodes.

Giggling could be heard from down the hallway. John Carter walked faster to the drug lockup. He recognized those giggles.

"And then what did he do?" Carter heard Susan ask Abby as he hid behind the corner.

"He told me he wanted to marry me! Except he screamed it, because a helicopter was coming, and I told him he was crazy."

Carter's smile disappeared. He was getting pretty pissed. This was their private business, and Abby was telling Susan like it was an everyday matter.

Listening closely, John heard Susan gasp in surprise. "Oh my god Abby, you're getting married!" she cried, and proceeded to hug Abby so hard that she almost suffocated.

"Well I didn't say 'Yes' to him," Abby told her friend in a condescending tone.

Carter, who was still standing right around the corner from them, felt like he had been smashed on the head with a baseball bat.

Blinking back tears, he ran as fast as he could away from them, knocking over a cart full of medical supplies on his way.

Carter barreled into the men's room. He was lucky, there was no one else in there. He leaned his head against the wall and took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself down, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Abby was looking everywhere for her boyfriend. She wondered how much of their conversation he had actually heard, and if he was hurt or not. All she had seen was his retreating back as he flew around the corner.

"Frank!" Abby yelled across the room. "Where's Carter?"

"Do I look like his keeper?" Frank asked.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Abby screamed, any trace of politeness was gone from her voice.

"He just went into the bathroom, I think," Frank told her. He took another bite of his donut and went along with his work.

Abby, however, took off at a sprint towards the men's bathroom. She knew how sensitive Carter was, and she wanted to get to him fast.

Panting, Abby pushed open the door to the restroom and saw John Carter wearing the most miserable look she had seen in her life.

"Hey," she said softly, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm.

Carter cringed at her touch and backed away.

"What did you hear?" Abby asked him, looking straight into his eyes. "Did you bother to listen to the rest of the conversation? The part where I told Susan that the day I married you would be the best day of my life?"

John turned sharply when he heard this last part. "What?"

"John, look at me," Abby said. He loved it when she called him John. "I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have babies with you, and I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Carter smiled and wiped his nose. "I asked first," he said with a grin, and he leaned in for a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss they had ever shared, because he finally knew that it was forever.

_Well there it is. I'm still debating whether or not I should leave it like this or turn it into a story. Whatever you guys think!_


	2. Harassment

_**OK, well I was sick when I wrote this, and all doped up on dayquil, so tell me if it doesn't make sense and I'll try to fix it.**__** By the way, this is all AU... Only in my wildest dreams could we have true Carby happiness!**_

"Mom?" Abby asked tentatively, not knowing if her mother was on her meds or not.

"Abby! Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, Mom. Am I not allowed to call my own mother?"

"You can call me whenever you want, Abby. It's just that whenever you call me you usually have bad news to tell me," Maggie said.

Abby laughed. "Well this news is not bad at all."

"So you have news for me?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me already," said Maggie impatiently.

Wow, Abby thought. This is going to be harder than I imagined.

"Okay, Mom?"

"Yes, I'm waiting."

"Well, you know that Carter and I have been seeing each other for a while now, right?" Abby bit her lip. Why was she even nervous at all? "I'm getting married, Maggie."

"It's about time!" Maggie said, her happiness evident in her voice. "I knew from the moment I saw you two together that you would end up married. It was only a matter of time."

This time both of them started laughing. Then they had a real conversation, like normal people. Abby was amazed that so many great things could happen in one day.

* * *

It doesn't feel that different. Being engaged. Maybe it's just that I always knew Abby and I would be together. Maybe it's because it just feels right. I don't know. But then every couple of minutes, it dawns on me all over again. I'm getting married to Abby.

"Oh shit," I said out loud, causing my patient to look up. When he saw all the blood coming out of the laceration on his foot, he quickly fell back asleep.

I started thinking about all the things I needed to do. We're going to get married!

* * *

"Meet me after your shift, okay?" Carter asked me.

"I thought you were off at two?"

"Well, I changed my schedule so that we could be together more."

Wow, I thought. What did I ever do to deserve someone so nice? "Thanks," I said, giving my _fiancee_ a quick peck on the cheek. Another thing I never thought would ever happen. Me- becoming a Carter!

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight we could have dinner and make some plans?" Carter said. I nodded and kissed him again.

* * *

Carter was tired; even more tired than after a double shift, and he had only been on for 6 hours. What's wrong with me, he wondered. "Guess I'm not getting any younger," he said to himself. Carter lied down for a short nap on the couch in the louge.

Abby snuck in about ten minutes later with a camera and some whipped cream. She tiptoed over to where Carter was sleeping and popped the cap off the whipped cream, then sprayed it on his face. He didn't even stir, he just kept on sleeping. Abby quickly turned the camera on and shot a quick picture, then got up to use her locker.

She accidently banged it shut, causing Carter to jolt up from his peaceful slumber. "What- I- Abby?" Carter reached up and touched some of the cream on his face. Abby started laughing.

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke," she said. "That's a good look for you," she added thoughtfully.

"Well at least come help me get this off," Carter said, trying to wipe the whipped cream off with a tissue.

"Hmmm..."Abby said. "I can think of a very good way to get this off!"

Kerry Weaver had had a long day too. But nothing could prepare her for what she saw as she walked into the lounge. "Dr. Carter! Abby!"

They looked up, like little kids who had been caught stealing cookies when their mother had told them not to. They were on the couch, while Abby was straddling Carter's lap, and helping to lick some of the cream off of his face. "It's not what it looks like," Carter said.

"It looks like you two need to attend another sexual harassment seminar," Kerry said.

"Okay, so maybe it looks bad, but..." Abby trailed off as she got up and started straightening her clothes.

"We're getting married!" Carter exclaimed.

Kerry's mood immediately changed. "That's great! I'm really excited for you two! But I don't want to see this again, even after you two are married. Congratulations!" she said, grabbing the coffee she had come for and leaving the room. "Oh, and by the way..." she tossed over her shoulder as she left. "You missed a spot."

When she was gone, Carter wiped his chin off and laughed. "That should be our new excuse for everything- we're getting married!"

"Yeah, we should just get married today," Abby said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Caret looked up hopefully. "You think so?"

"Well I was joking," she said. He looked crestfallen. "But when I said I'd marry you, I meant it."

"Yeah," Carter said. His good mood had vanished.

"So let's get married today. Now!" Abby said.

"Are you sure?" Carter asked. "Don't do it because you feel bad for me."

"No. I want to get married. But are you sure that you do?"

"Abby." He grabbed her arms. "I want to be with you. I want to have a family with you. Give me a daughter that looks just like you."

"Wow," was all she could say. "Okay, let's do it."

Carter grabbed Abby's hand and they left the room. Today was a nice day for a wedding.


	3. Wedding Planners

"A wedding is supposed to be a simple ceremony uniting two people who are deeply in love. Instead, I find myself freaking out about every little thing. There's so much to do in just a few hours. It's not simple at all," Abby groaned.

Susan laughed at the look on Abby's face. "Stop worrying, everything's gonna be fine," Susan reassured her friend. "How about we get some ice cream, and then we can go get flowers?" she asked.

Abby took a deep breath and nodded. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married!"

"I can't believe someone actually agreed to marry _you_!" Susan said, teasing her. Abby stuck her tongue out and then grinned.

The two friends stopped at the ice cream stand a block from the florist's. "Oh, there is nothing on earth that I love more than mint chocolate chip ice cream," said Susan.

"How about _strawberry_ ice cream?" Abby asked. Susan looked at her pointedly.

"We've had this argument about forty times this month alone. Call it a tie?"

"Okay," Abby agreed. "Besides, we have to get everything ready for the wedding, and I'm pretty sure we will find ourselves arguing quite a bit in the next few hours." She reached across the counter and grabbed her ice cream, taking a huge spoonful and shoving it into her mouth.

"Good call," Susan said as she paid for her ice cream. "But have you decided what you're going to wear?"

"I actually have something in mind… Come with me to check it out?" Abby asked.

"Sure thing," said Susan. "Do you also happen to have any idea what I'm going to wear?"

Abby laughed. "No, that one's up to you."

* * *

"Oh… my god, Abby…" Susan could barely get any words out after seeing her friend in the gorgeous, flowing dress. 

"Do you think it's all right?" Abby was visibly nervous as she stood in front of the mirror, a mere three hours before she was supposed to walk down the aisle.

"It's perfect."

"I figured I shouldn't wear white… I don't want to wear white… and this one caught my eye a few days ago so I asked them to hold it for me," Abby explained as she fingered the off-white fabric and messed with her hair. "Okay, let's get it!"

* * *

"I can't believe it. Five hours. We just put together a wedding in five hours!" Susan said.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to John… it feels like a dream," Abby stated. A quick pinch from Susan soon proved that she was far from dreaming. "Glad you still have a sense of humor, Sus.You're forgetting that the man I'm marrying in five minutes is so rich, I could have you killed in seconds if I wanted to,"Abby joked.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I know you're only kidding around because you're nervous."

"You know me too well," Abby said. "How's my makeup?"

"Your makeup looks great, Abby," Susan told her. "Ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Abby stood and picked up her bouquet.

Susan led the way as the two girls left the room.


End file.
